shangy_biblefandomcom-20200214-history
Vriska
"Vriska is, more often than not, a huge bitch. She gets easily bored, makes shady deals with people, does horrible things to her friends"-Komaeda Bible Wiki Vriska is a known femcel from Komaedas hit webcomic/bible Homestuck. Like komaeda she hates disabled people so much its unreal. Appearnace Vriska has disgustingly grau ugly gloopy skin the color of mud that runs off from a toxic nuclear waste plant. She looks like she belongs in that episode of Fairly Oddparents where Timmy wishes everyone was grey blobs. She also has a fake prosthetic arm, is made of spiders (much like Komaeda) and wears Coral Blue #2 Semi-Gloss Lipstick. Origins and Hatred for Mikevros Vriska was created in Komaeda's famous toilet-paper based insane ramblings known as Homestuck. Homestuck was a terrible hellverse that Komaeda filled with torture, ableism and racism, and everyone in it was tortured and died at least 7 times. While originally it was an outlet for Komaeda to cut his perfect man out of Republican Juggalo Daily magazine clippings, he later created many other funney little characters for him to inact his terrible ideas on. Sensing a disturbance in the universe, Shangry was able to use some of his Shangry magic to counteract Komaeda's dark curse -- one could escape the Homestuck dimension of Komaeda's crackery, but only if they believed in Shangryism and true, gay love. It was through this clause that Tavros was able to escape Homestuck and be with the love of his life, Mike. Vriska -- having a personality based on Komaeda's own son, Ouma, as well as Tsumugi, the first and to that point only member of the sister club to the Gaycels, Femcels Anonymous -- was just super nasty and ableist and adored all things disgusting. However, even she didn't like being trapped in an eternal hellscape. She wished to escape into the real world and call everyone many ableist slurs and eat many spiders. Unfortunately, due to being a Republican femcel, this meant Vriska could never truly and permanently escape Homestuck. Furious at knowing a disabled man was able to escape Homestuck and she never would, she vowed to break up Mike and Tavros with several Wile E. Coyote-esque contraptions. So far, these plans have had a failure rate of 100%. It is unknown why Komaeda will not let Vriska into the real world despite how much their views align, but it is highly theorized by Shangry scholars that it is because she is a woman and Komaeda thinks women are gross and not yaoi enough. Pretending to be Disabled to Stop Mikevros Vriska is so far the only person in the world known to be genuinely faking her disability. Much like the man she was partially based off of, Ouma, Tsumugi is known for putting on an eyepatch and a fake prosthetic arm in order to sneak into disabled support groups frequented by Mike and Tavros in order to call them slurs and fill the room with several rat traps. Shiro later kicked her out and put a sign on the door that said No Homestuck Allowed. (This rule did not apply to Tavros, as he had broken free of Homestuck). The Detransitioning Vriska used to be a racist tumblr trans man truscum with a marshall lee kinnie blog, but then she decided she hated trans women so much its unreal and became a terf and eventually detransitioned. This thrilled her twin sister Wombina, who is even more of a terf than she is. However, now Vriska is purely focused on her hatred of disabled people and Tavros especially, so her absolute hatred of transgendres has been placed on the backburner.Category:Female Characters that aren't Moms Category:Homestuck